


A Halloween Most Mundane

by in_deepest_blue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are spending lockdown together, Aziraphale and Crowley's presentations aren't specified here, Banter, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other, so feel free to use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_deepest_blue/pseuds/in_deepest_blue
Summary: Crowley introduces Aziraphale to the "Mundane Halloween" trend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Halloween Most Mundane

“What a shame. Our first Halloween together, yet we can’t host a party or attend one. And I was planning to dress up for the occasion!”

“Heh, I’ve got just the idea for you, angel. Get a load of this; it’s been trending on Twitter.”

“If this is another of those dance challenges, I’ve told you, the answer is no…”

“Nah, nothing like that. There’s this trend that took off in Japan a few years back; they call it ‘Mundane Halloween.’ Instead of dressing up as the usual ghost or vampire or sexy-fied… whatever, or going all out in bombastic costumes, you portray ordinary or oddly specific scenarios.”

“What, like those me-mes or reaction images that you’re always showing me?”

“Mmm, in some cases, I guess you could put it that way. Here, get a load of some of these costumes. They’re wittier than you think, ‘cause you’ve gotta be pretty observant and clever — and with a sense of humor, to boot — to think of everyday situations to make a costume out of. I really think this would be right up your alley.”

“Fine, let’s see it. ‘A person who showed up at a barbecue with no intention to help out’... ‘a person whose glasses have fogged up because of a hot drink’... ‘a person who’s dead inside because they’re the way to work during a public holiday’ — oh, that brings back memories of being called up to Heaven during Christmas Day — …’a tanuki badger shedding its human disguise after coming home from work’ — oh, if only your lot were this adorable; you’re the only adorable demon I know…”

“Ngk—”

“...though that Eric fellow looks cuddly too, I suppose. Though he certainly doesn’t come close to you.”

“Angel, you can’t say things like that while we’re randomly scrolling through Twitter! Those words are making me feel… things. I have an image to maintain, y’know — can’t be going around getting warm and fuzzy feelings!”

“Fine, fine, you silly serpent, let’s get back to the photos. Oh, these are amusing indeed. Low-cost but not low-effort... humans never fail to come up with the best ideas. What do you say to joining the Mundane Halloween bandwagon as well?”

“Now you’re talking. We could post them on my socials… I mean, if that’s fine with you. Book girl might get a laugh out of our posts. Oh, and Eric follows me — don’t ask how, but he’s on Insta and Twitter. Should be good for confounding and pissing off my lot. And maybe yours too, if they’re stalking me.”

“Oh, you fiend! So, what run-of-the-mill, perfectly ordinary scenario shall we depict?”

“Hmm… I could be a regular human bartender. Just stick a toothpick in my mouth, and it’ll make all the difference.”

“That’s a reference from one of your favorite shows, isn’t it?”

“Heh, you know me all too well. Oh, wait, this’ll be one for the books! Why don’t you be an influencer…”

“...such an absurd concept, really, influencers…”

“...pretending to be browsing a bookshop for its selection, but actually just looking for a photo op that they can hashtag with ‘#bookworm’ and ‘#bookstagram’? We’d have to dress you up in modern fashion — an only-on-Halloween thing for you, indeed.”

“Let me think it over. Meanwhile, you could miracle back that ridiculous mustache of yours from the ‘70s and say that you’re a pornographic actor from that decade.”

“A-angel! How do you know what porn stars back then looked like?”

“Should you really be so surprised, my dear, when you know that I’m not the best angel, at least not by Heaven’s definition of one?”

“Six thousand years of knowing you, yet you never fail to surprise me, angel.”

“Oh! Back to mundane Halloween costumes — I’ve got an idea! How about we be fabulous jetsetting aunts that give the best gifts and drink wine all day? And then, perhaps, add a nice message to the post along the lines of ‘your favorite aunts sending you all the love this Halloween’?”

“Ugh, you are so cheesy, angel, but I love you for it. Fine, fine, I’ll explain what we’re dressing up as but add that. Looks like the world could use some good vibes right now, anyway.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s dress up, then! Oh, but after that, I want to show you the Halloween costume I’d planned for this year!”

“Guess it’s my lucky day today; I’m gonna be treated to an impromptu fashion show by the most delightful angel in all of existence.”

“It’s not fair if it’ll just be me dressing up, though! Why don’t we just spend the whole day dressing up, both for Mundane Halloween and regular Halloween?”

“No complaints there, angel. You know me; I like to do anything with style. Now, lead the way.”


End file.
